La pareja perfecta
by Zolin
Summary: Dos de nuestros personajes favoritos decidieron juntarse y ahora son la pareja perfecta. En su grupo, algunos están felices pero TODOS están celosos y la relación desbalancea su mundo. Pareja extraña, shounen-ai y lenguaje altisonante. Reviews apreciadas.
1. Yamato

Hola a todos, una nueva historia. Es una colección de drabbles, o cuentos sumamente cortos en diferentes puntos de vista. La pareja me salió slash, no era así como lo planeé, pero me sonaba a un reto. Bueno, yo me divertí escribiendo esto, espero que a ustedes les divierta también. El primer capítulo: Yamato.

* * *

Juro por mi vida que **realmente** puedo sentir mi estomago retorciéndose viendo a estos idiotas. Entiendo que sean felices, lo entiendo, pero, ¿tienen que restregármelo en la cara? Las personas felices deberían de ser más cuidadosas y no dejar que su felicidad haga miserables a los miserables bastardos sin gloria como yo.

Dejen de fingir. Saben muy bien a lo que me refiero, y lo que es más: Tengo razón. ¿ O ustedes no tienen un amigo que no importa que pase siempre sale ganando? ¿O una amiga que se atraganta a cada oportunidad que tiene, no se levanta ni siquiera por el control remoto y aún así logra tener el culo más genial en 40 kilómetros a la redonda?

O aún **peor**: La pareja verdaderamente enamorada. ¡La puta que los parió, como los odio!

Y sencillamente no puedes estar con ellos, muchísimo menos cuando estás con tu novia. Los ves mirarse a los ojos con amor y sientes que vomitas. O la forma en la que de hecho **sí** prestan atención el uno al otro… De pronto tienes que darte cuenta: 'Si no dejo de salir con este para de imbéciles hedonistas egocéntricos prozaqueados (1), ¡van a hacer que corte con **mi** propia novia!'

Pero esa no es la peor parte. La peor parte es la culpa. No puedo, por más que intente, ¡y vaya que lo intento!, no sentirme culpable. Porque por más que me enfermen, los amo. Y entonces me siento como el cabrón más envidioso del planeta, sin mencionar como un hermano y mejor amigo de mierda.

Luego me odio yo mismo. Debería estar feliz por ellos, pero mi noviazgo con Sora no está yendo a ninguna parte.

Desde aquel concierto en donde hicimos de teloneros hace algunos años mi banda no ha hecho nada digno de mencionarse. Es más, a duras penas nos soportamos.

Soy un estudiante mediocre en una relación sin futuro con una banda de garaje y sin proyecto de vida.

"¿Tú qué crees, Matt?" Tai me pregunta sonriendo como el subnormal que es. Obviamente no tengo idea de qué es lo que quiere saber. "¿Qué creo de que, Tai? No te estaba escuchando."

El pendejo de TK me golpea en la nuca. "No nos has hecho caso en una hora, pon atención y deja de ser un pendejo, pendejo." Me dice presumido el enclenque. En menos de cinco segundos tengo atrapada su cabeza en uno de mis brazos mientras froto mis nudillos contra su cráneo. Tai se ríe de nosotros y voltea los ojos. Mentiría si digo que TK no ha crecido bastante, pero aún así me las arreglo para mantenerlo ahí cerca de un minuto.

Cuando mi hermanito por fin logra soltarse me echa una mirada 'fulminante´ por unos cuantos segundos, pero luego de eso ninguno de los dos puede parar de reír. Tai mira la televisión, hay una pelea entre un luchador mexicano y un taekwondoca japonés. TK se le va encima y empieza a tirarle golpes juguetones a diestra y siniestra: "¿Por qué no me defendiste, pendejo?"

Tai recibe unos cuantos puñetazos antes de que logre atrapar ambos brazos de mi hermano detrás de su espalda. "Bueno, tal vez si no fueras tan nena no tendría que defenderte, maricón." TK forcejea un poco más en el regazo de Tai, tratando de soltarse, pero Tai continua. "Además tú tampoco me defendiste cuando a Kari le bajó la regla y destrozó mi cuarto. Sólo a ti te hace caso… Así que creo que estamos a mano."

Ahí van otra vez estos idiotas. Se quedan mirándose a los ojos, completamente embobados, perdón, enamorados. Tai es el que se acerca a besar los labios de mi hermanito. Sin si quiera pensarlo les aviento un cojín del sofá. Díganme juicioso cuadrado o cabrón, pero ver como mi mejor amigo se fornica a mi hermanito no es algo que quiera hacer.

"¡No estés jodiendo, hijo de puta!" Grita Tai un segundo después de que un certero cojinazo a la cara interrumpiera el beso. Yo empiezo a reír… después de todo es como ya dije: Amo a estos imbéciles.

* * *

Bueno, ahí está, como la vez pasada hubo ciertas incógnitas ahora trate de usar un lenguaje un poco más universal en el mundo de habla hispana. Salvo esto: Prozaqueados: del verbo inexistente "prozaquear". Dicese de aquellos que ingieren "prozac" droga generalmente dada a los enfermos bipolares y que supuestamente tiene el efecto de poner a todos felices.

Bueno, ahí está. Ojala les guste, pueden esperar otros capítulos, si les gustó, dejen un Review por favor.


	2. Hikari

Hola a todos. Me da mucho gusto saludarlos. Mucho. Gracias a Irvin, Chizuma y Hakion and Xubose por dejar tan magníficas reviews. No tienen idea lo mucho que lo aprecio. En cuanto a esto:

Irvin: Gracias. me da mucho gusto que te hayan gustado los términos y modismos. jeje. Los capítulos no serán largos, lo siento. Son drabbles, significa que serán cortos en su mayoría.

Chizuma: Lo sé, es una pareja muy extraña pero me pareció un buen reto. también muchas gracias por el review.

Hakion and Xubose: Mi carnalérrimo del alma! no seas lambiscón hermano. Te agradezco tu review, pero no me alabes tanto que luego no me vas a soportar.

* * *

"You're under arrest, sugah!"

"Get Christie Love!" Tai exclama emocionado. Me asusta la cantidad de horas que pasa pegado a la tele.

"¿Cómo diablos supiste eso? ¡Es un programa gringo del año del caldo (1)!" Yolei pregunta en estado de shock mientras que Tai se levanta y hace una pose de victoria a la Cuauhtémoc Blanco. TK le salta encima y empiezan su ritual de celebración… como lo han hecho cada vez que le atinan… cosa que ha pasado durante toda la hora pasada.

"Es Fácil," dice Tai, "cualquier fan de Quentin Tarantino que se precie de serlo debería saber que en Reservoir Dogs Nice Guy Eddy, Mr. Orange y Mr. Pink tienen una conversación épica del programa."

Ahora puede seguir metiendo su lengua en la garganta de mi mejor amigo.

Estoy contenta por ellos. Lo estoy, en serio. Aún así sigue siendo algo bizarro verlos juntos. O sea, en primer lugar, ¿alguien realmente sabía que eran gays?

Yo no, por supuesto. Digo, aún si fueran gays… no esperen, fue un lapsus. **Son** gays, hacer otro tipo de suposiciones serías redundante…

"Te toca, Kari."TK me dice demasiado emocionado. Todavía está recargado en Tai.

Es que se ven demasiado… ¿perfectos? Algo está mal: los noviazgos no debería ser tan aterradoramente felices, ¿no?

"¡Kari, ya! Hazlo bien, nos están acomodando una arrastrada (2)." Yolei se queja. Volteo a verla y entiendo que quiere que deje de ver a los chicos como si tuvieran tres narices. "Me habías dicho que eras buena en esto."

Suspiro exasperada, me levanto y me acerco a TK. El me susurra al oído: "Jerry Maguire".

¿No es guay (3)? Quiere dejarme ganar.

_Imbécil._

Bueno. Me paro enfrente de Yolei y le digo: "Show me the Money!" Dios que humillante…

Parpadea con cara de cachorro perdido. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO SEPA ESA LINEA?

Oigo una risita ridícula por parte de TK. Volteo a verlo y se detiene en seco. Tai, por otra parte, sigue con esa sonrisa burlona como el cebo (4) que es.

"You complete me." Lo intento de nuevo…

Creo que puedo verla poniendo su cabeza de lado.

"Y encima me dices que **yo** soy mala en esto." Le digo y se sonroja.

Puedo oír más risas detrás de mí. Voy a castrarlos después de esto.

"¿You had me at hello? ¿En en 'hola' ya era tuya?" Estoy comenzando a desesperarme, "el niño que decía que la cabeza humana pesa tres kilos y medio."

Se muerde el labio y voltea a ver su reloj.

"¡Por el amor de Dios, Yolei!" Grito echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Tai y TK se carcajean como los subnormales que son.

"¡Cállense pedazo de locas tontas!" Yolei les ordena ofendida.

Ellos se paran en seco con ojos incrédulos. Ahora soy yo la que ríe.

TK levanta una ceja y puedo ver como un venita se resalta en la frente de Tai. No se ven del todo felices.

Voy a morir riendo, lo sé. Tai corre hacia mí y me echa sobre su hombro. Me lleva a mi cuarto y me avienta sobre la cama.

"¿Te diviertes? ¿Quieres seguir riéndote?" Me dice con aire de matón.

Su intento de amenaza en tan patética que da ternura. Rio aún más fuerte.

Asiento con la cabeza entre carcajadas.

TK se para a lado de Tai, "¿estás segura?" me pregunta el rubio.

Se ven tan tontos parados ahí.

Asiento.

Empiezan a hacerme cosquillas. Mucho. Mucho, mucho, mucho.

"Síguete riendo. Quiero que sigas riendo." Me dice Tai mientras me torturan.

Nada ha cambiado en realidad. Siguen siendo mi mejor amigo y mi hermano. Estoy feliz por ellos; quizá estaba un poquititititititititititititititito celosa, cosita de nada, pero ya lo superé.

Hago un recordatorio mental de conseguir novio para no quedar solterona y evitar ser comida por lobos cuando por fin me dejan en paz.

Dios… me duele mi guatita (5).

* * *

1.- Año del caldo: expresión que pretende indicar algo muy muy viejo, remontandosé a la época en la que el caldo fue inventado.

2.- Acomodar una arrastrada: expresión que, en este caso, significa que un equipo competitivo lleva una gran ventaja con respecto al otro.

3.- Guay: Muy bueno o lindo. Genial. Excelente.

4.- Cebo: Dicése de una situación fallida. También cuando se usa como adjetivo significa aburrido, fallido, un mal intento, un perdedor, desagradable.

5.- Guatita: estomago, así de simple.

En cuanto a las expresiones en ingles: Get Christie Love fue un viejo programa televisivo americano de los setentas, un drama policiaco en el cual la protagonista era una mujer de tez negra. Jerry Maguire, comedia romántica vista por una gran cantidad de personas en los noventas. Se ha hecho mucha burla de algunas lineas en el guión.

Bueno. después de esa extensa explicación, mi intención con hacer el segundo de Hikari era continuar con la perspectiva de los hermanos/mejores amigos. Ya veré como me sale el que viene.


	3. Sora

Pues sí. He vuelto. Muchas gracias a TODOS por apoyarme.

Gracias por dejarme sus opiniones y comentarios. Sé muy bien que ésta es una pareja extraña, así que les agradezco muchísimo el que le den una oportunidad.

¿Qué piensa Sora?

* * *

Hablaré con Tai muy seriamente al respecto.

_O sea, no puede ir en serio con lo de TK…_

_Es tan… tan… inimaginable y perverso. No entiendo cómo puede mantener calmo a su estomago._

_Pero es que… ¡es nuestro TK! El mismo TK que conocimos cuando apenas tenía ocho años. Era el niño más lindo y dulce del mundo._

_Y ahora Tai está saliendo con él. No puedo ni siquiera suponer lo que está pensando, TK es aún un niño, y todavía más importante: es como salir con tu hermanito._

_Entonces no sólo es inimaginable y perverso, también es incestuoso._

Los adoro a los dos. Tai fue mi primer amor y sigue siendo mi mejor amigo. Y TK sigue siendo el chico dulce y lindo que conocí. Sus ojos no han cambiado nada, siguen siendo igual de azules, igual de honestos y cálidos…

_Pero es que no pueden estar juntos de esa forma, sencillamente no pueden. Honestamente no sé cómo lo soportan._

¿Por qué estoy dramatizando todo de este modo? No tiene sentido. No debería molestarme tanto.

_¿Por qué estoy cocinándoles? _

… No tienen ningún sentido.

_Santo Cristo… ¿qué tal si ellos están… teniendo sexo?_

Digo, sí están besándose mucho y cada oportunidad que tienen, pero no creo que…

Debo concentrarme en seguir picando los pepinos. Debo seguir salteando los vegetales. Si continuo pensando en ellos me va a dar un ataque.

_Aún no entiendo por qué me llamó TK para vernos._

_Y ¿por qué todavía no puedo dejar de imaginarlos en la cama tocando la flauta…?_

"Ay" Perfecto. Me he cortado un dedo.

Necesito gaza y antiséptico.

_¡Qué asco! ¡Hay sangre en el pepino!_

_¿Dónde diablos está Matt cuando lo necesito? Creo que me vendría bien un poco de ayuda para matar el gusano…_

¿Realmente estoy tan frustrada y urgida? ¡Dios!" Le pregunto al espejo mientras curo mi dedo.

_Sí, sí lo estoy._

No es la culpa de Matt. Bueno… no totalmente al menos.

Es verdad que no es particularmente bueno. Pero la verdad es que yo tampoco he hablado con él al respecto. Los dos nos hemos dejado caer un poco. Ya es más un hábito que una relación la nuestra.

Y lo peor de todo es que sí lo amo. Lo amo. Lo amo. Lo amo.

Es como si de pronto se hundiera el barco pero nadie hace nada. Quizá exagero, pero así me siento.

Sí creo que es raro que Tai esté saliendo con TK. Y aún así… es un excelente novio. Los dos son sencillamente grandiosos. 

Eso es lo que más extraño. La emoción, la avidez…

Recuerdo todos los barullos y desenfrenos que tuvimos Matt y yo cuando empezamos a salir. Parece que fue hace ya tanto tiempo…

Al menos ya acaba de cocinar.

Extraño esa etapa de bobos enamorados que yo tuve. Ellos todavía están frescos y enamorados… eso me hace tanta falta.

Toda esta frustración… no puedo seguir pensando de esta manera.

Pongo la mesa.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan ridícula la idea de que podría ser feliz con mi novio? 

_Quizá debería comprarme unos de esos aparatos para masajear el cuello… escuché que son la salvación. Las vibraciones siempre son deliciosas._

Me rehúso a ser tan patética.

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Al fin dejo salir esa frustración.

Escucho el timbre que tanto he estado temiendo. Ya llegaron y soy un desastre.

_Sigo sin entender que hacen aquí. ¿Qué quieren?_

Se ven adorables juntos y no puedo evitar mirarlos con recelo.

Supongo que ellos no lo notan. Se limitan abrazarme y entrar.

"Sora, no tenías que molestarte." Tai dice cuando ve la mesa.

"Ya lo sé." Digo, casi gruñendo.

_Me pregunto quién de ellos dos será "la chica"._

Comemos. A ellos les agrada lo que preparé. Yo necesito un ansiolítico.

Se ven tan lindos juntos.

"Te has superado a ti misma. Todo está delicioso." Tai elogia mi comida.

"Claro. ¡Claro, porque todo lo hago con amor!" Chillo groseramente.

"En serio deberías dejar de ser tan intolerante, Sora." TK dice mientras mastica su comida.

Casi me atraganto.

_TK tiene que ser "la chica"._

"Escucha, Sora," Tai comienza y yo quisiera que me tragara la tierra, "nosotros te queremos mucho. Sabemos bien que últimamente no te has sentido cómoda con nosotros. Y lo entendemos. De verdad que sí, pero aún así, probablemente, vamos a seguir viéndonos mucho. Queríamos venir aquí y ver si hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto; así al menos no nos harás hoyos en la espalda con la mirada."

"Tai… no puedo. Es que cada vez que los veo siento que… no puedo." No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo.

"De acuerdo," dice Tai, puedo ver en sus ojos que le ha dolido, "TK, ya debemos irnos."

TK ni siquiera me mira cuando se levanta de la mesa.

"Por el amor de Dios, ¡siéntense! Eso no es lo que quise decir. Los **amo**. Pero es que son tan… felices. Son tan felices que todo el tiempo me están recordando algo que ya no tengo." Ya puedo imaginarme todo lo que gastaré en psicoterapia.

"¿Qué? Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?" TK me dice con una sonrisa cálida. Tai sólo levanta las cejas con una expresión enternecida. "No tienes porqué sentirte celosa."

_¿Quién dijo que estaba celosa, floripondio? _

Es un gran chico. Aunque tal vez demasiado acertivo para mi gusto.

"Matt te adora, Sora." Tai toma mi mano y me mira a los ojos. "Te ama con pasión y locura. Nunca hablamos ni hablaríamos de esto, pero yo sé bien cuando piensa en ti. Cuando piensa en ti sus ojos brillan."

_No. Debo. Llorar._

Debo cuidarme de no hacer de esto algo más de lo que es. Ya no soy una niña.

TK pone su mano en mi hombro cariñosamente. "Créeme, sea lo que sea, se va a arreglar. No puedo ni imaginarlos separados. Sería como… ir en contra de la ley del destino."

_Me siento como una idiota._

"Sora, si alguien debe estar celoso aquí somos nosotros. Ojalá nosotros podamos tener un noviazgo como el tuyo. No importa qué diablos esté pasando; sólo es un bache en el camino." Tai me consuela amorosamente después de besar mi mejilla.

Lo he dicho ya y lo volveré a decir. No sólo son una pareja grandiosa. Son simplemente grandiosos.

* * *

Bien. Espero sea de su agrado.

La diferencia del texto subrayado y el texto en _kursiva _se debe a una pelea de dos voces dentro de Sora.

Un poco confuso lo sé, pero quise representar un conflicto interno entre la parte celosa y envidiosa y la parte que está feliz por sus amigos y reconoce que forman una gran pareja.

Por favor, si fallé y todo el capítulo es basura, también díganmelo. Que intentaré hacerlo mejor para la próxima.


	4. Daisuke

Siento haberme demorado tanto.

A todos los que dejaron reviews, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Esta historia aún no está muerta. Los capitulos ya están hechos... solo falta traducirlos. XD

* * *

Sexo y porno.

Hasta hace una semana, eso era todo en lo que podía pensar por las noches.

Esperen. Eso no se escuchó bien.

Traten de tenerme paciencia en lo que logro contar la historia, por favor.

Más o menos hace una semana iba a haber una mega fiesta en casa de Mimi. La primera gran reunión en… no sé… ¿un año?... no importa, el punto es que todo el mundo iba a estar allí, ¿no?

Y no puedo ni siquiera explicar lo importante que era. Hasta Joe iba a dejar de estudiar lo suficiente para ir.

Cuando lo pienso bien… me parece que iba a ser una asco. No sé porqué se le dio tanta importancia.

Pierdo el hilo.

La cosa más importante de todo esto era Kari. Ella era lo más importante; ella **es** lo más importante. Iba a ir con Tai y con el pendejo de TK. Detesto que siempre anden juntos.

Cuando iba a visitarlos, el rubio idiota siempre estaba ahí. Digo, entiendo que su mamá trabaje y se quede solo, pero, no por eso tiene que estar ahí de parasito con los Yagamis.

Kari y él siempre se están riendo juntos y ese tipo de cosas, así ha sido desde siempre. Ya me acostumbré.

No me agrada para nada, pero ya me acostumbré. Pero en los últimos meses, como siempre TK estaba ahí, pero empezó a pasar demasiado tiempo con Tai también.

Entonces fue cando verdaderamente me encabroné. Digo, ¿de qué putas se trata todo esto? Primero me arruina toda oportunidad con Kari, y ahora también se lleva a mi amigo.

Está bien, lo admito. Idolatro a Tai.

Es un semidiós del fútbol. Es el capitán de capitanes, el guía valiente. Tiene el abdomen como lavadero. El mismo abdomen que intento conseguir matándome en el gimnasio. Y además de todo es feliz. Nada de mamadas, nada de pretensiones.

Sólo es feliz.

Y también es como mi mentor, de algún modo. No lo idolatro porque sea mi amo, ni soy un otaku ni nada. No le rindo culto ni tengo un altar para él.

Pero de alguna manera el tiene todo lo que yo quiero de la vida. También tiene sus momentos raros, locos y emos como todo el mundo.

Pero siempre lo supera.

Y luego el imbécil de TK viene y se lleva a Tai también.

Cabrón.

Pero bueno, la fiesta: Estaba determinado. Segurísimo. Esta vez le pediría que saliera conmigo de frente. Ya no más indirectas ni niñerías.

También quería que fuera romantico, ¿saben? Estaba esperando que todo el mundo estuviera allí. Le daría el collar que le compré hace meses en frente de todos y luego le diría: _Te amo._

¡Pero ese putito me arruinó eso también!

¡Maldito TK, como lo odio! Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad le hubiera metido una golpiza y tirádolo de un barranco.

Pero, como siempre, Dios me odia y no tengo tanta suerte.

Está saliendo con Tai.

Se robó a mi amigo y mentor. Y lo peor de todo, se robó toda la atención.

Se robó toda oportunidad que tenía con Kari. Es un muerde almohadas, pero el cabrón persiste en estorbarme.

Se veían tan felices juntos que daban ganas de vomitar.

Por eso estoy aquí. En mi triste y patética vida.

Incluso se robó mi hombría, ya no pienso ni en sexo, ni en porno. Ya no se me para en la noche.

En lo único que puedo pensar es en cómo mi vida se fue a la mierda.

Mientras me rasco la cabeza empiezo a sentir nauseas.

Estoy tan enojado que tengo ganas de vomitar. Por eso mis ojos están lagrimeando. Así que no piensen mal, no estoy llorando.

Los vestidores apestan, y son el mejor lugar para que te peguen el pie de atleta y que te crezca un champiñón en un dedo.

Deprimirse es un asco.

Alguien deja caer su mano en mi hombro y se sienta junto a mí.

"¿Qué pasa, Davis?" Tai me pregunta cálidamente.

"Nada, aquí." Le respondo con la voz ronca después de sorber la nariz. Creo que también hace frio aquí adentro. Tai pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y empieza: "Kari me dijo que te ha visto algo emo. Más o menos desde que te enteraste de que TK es mi novio."

"¿Ella te dijo eso?" No bromees con eso, Tai. No estoy de humor para bromas. Y creo que tengo alergias, mis ojos me lloran y estoy sorbiendo demasiado la nariz.

"Sí. Ella se fija en ti, ¿sabes?"

"No me jodas." Por fin lo veo a los ojos.

"¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Es porqué somos maricones, o algo así?" Tai me pregunta **la pregunta**, pero la verdad me importa un pepino.

"¡No cambies el tema! Me estabas hablando de Kari y lo mucho que se preocupa por mí y me ama. No seas malo y dame todos los detalles." Tai se ríe de buena gana y golpea levemente en la nuca.

"Tranquilo, campeón. No me gustaría tener que romperte el cuello todavía." Me mira a los ojos y me pregunta: "Entonces, ¿todo bien?"

Le sonrío. "Sí, todo bien. Felicitaciones, te conseguiste una rubia tonta." Me rueda los ojos, pero yo… me doy cuenta en el momento en el que esas palabras salen de mis labios que son verdad.

Todo está bien, todo va a estar bien, sobre todo entre nosotros. Todavía no soy fan de TK pero, ¡bueno! Al menos ahora sé que tengo una buena oportunidad con Kari.

Ella se fija en mí, ¿saben?

* * *

Antes que nada, me disculpo de nueva cuenta por el lenguaje. Xd

Pero que podía hacer? Davis estaba MUY enojado.


	5. Jyou

He aquí el nuevo capítulo. De regreso después de una bien merecidas vacaciones.

Ahora antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a:

ziitah-TxE-: Gracias por tu review, sí la forma en la que esto llega a afectar a la gente es rara. Pero trato de tomar diferentes perspectivas, no sólo es el hecho de que sea homosexuales, la pareja es inusual INCLUSO para los personajes, así que no te preocupes si aún no te has acostumbrado. De nuevo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y gracias a tu sugerencia me di cuenta de algo... al principio no pensaba incluir capítulos ni de Ken ni Yolei, pero me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que también son necesarios, puesto que son parte de la segunda generación. Ahora mismo trabajo en el original de Yolei en inglés, pero por lo pronto, te dejo con Joe.

Chibik-Lady: Gracias por tu apoyo, y por lo de la traducción, la verdad es que me es difícil. No tanto por la traducción en sí, pero por buscar frases que se asemejen a lo escrito en inglés y que estén en un español que pueda llegar a ser comprendido por toda habla hispana. Me da muchísimo gusto que disfrutes de este fic, yo me divierto mucho escribiéndolo. Gracias.

Abi: Me da gusto saber que sigues el fic en ambas páginas, y me da mucho más gusto ver que ahora has dejado un review. Gracias, me ayuda a seguir con esto... es como combustible. Pero no creo seguir actualizando la historia en Amor Yaoi... la verdad es que esa página me irrita bastante, además de que no muchas personas parecen interesadas en la historia. De cualquier forma gracias por tu comentario.

Hakion n' Xubose: más te vale tener una MUY pero MUY buena explicación por no haberme dejado un review...

En fin, a todos los demás gracias por leer el fic, ahora los dejo con Joe.

* * *

No sé para qué me molesto.

Él nunca ha escuchado consejo, particularmente menos de mí.

Ni siquiera sé porque me agrada.

Y pensándolo bien, no me agrada. Me desagrada.

Me preocupo mucho por él, ese es mi problema.

Soy mayor y siempre he sido más sensato que él. Pero nunca me escucha.

Le dije que fuera cauteloso. Y lo primero que hacía era irse de boca, quedando como Jesucristo. Siempre era yo el que terminaba remendándolo cual trapo.

Eso es lo que yo hago. Remiendo las cosas. Las arreglo. También a las personas. Pero no quisiera. Eso no es lo que se espera de un médico, un médico está para proporcionar una mejor calidad de vida.

Pero como un médico sólo te corresponde dar consejos y curar. Y como él invariablemente ignora todos y cada uno de los consejos que le doy, sólo puedo remendarlo.

Recuerdo que antes venía a visitarme, a tratar de que rompiera mi rutina, a tratar de que hiciéramos algo impulsivo y tonto, juntos. Ser jóvenes. Siempre le decía que estaba ocupado, y a veces adjuntaba que él tampoco debería hacer nada del estilo, porque terminaría lastimado.

"Tai…" Digo exasperadamente cuando lo veo entrando, TK y Davis lo sostienen. Parece que lo atropello la manada de antílopes del "Rey León".

"No te molesta, ¿verdad?" Tai me dice sonriendo. Su labio inferior está un poco hinchado. Ya puedo imaginarme que tan mal se verá mañana. Sus dientes están intactos y, aunque me gustaría azotar su cara contra la pared, me alegra que se quedarán en su boca.

Davis y TK tienen algunos raspones pero se ven bien. Davis respira pesadamente pero TK se está realmente furibundo. Puedo ver como las lágrimas se forman en sus ojos por pura rabia.

Puedo imaginarme que fue lo que pasó. "¿Puedes arreglar a este par?" Tai dice con un aire presumido y me dan ganas de matarlo. ¿Por qué nunca me escucha?

Asiento y ruedo los ojos. Me acerco a Davis con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano.

¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunto a Davis. Curo sus heridas y raspones para que no se infecten, asegurándome de que le duela más de lo necesario para ver si así escarmienta.

Davis hace unas cuantas muecas de dolor antes de reclamarme: "¡Cálmate, Joe! No fue nuestra culpa, ellos buscaron la pelea." Aún está enojado por lo que veo.

Cuando termino con Davis le hago una seña a TK para que se acerque. Mientras Davis se aleja le doy una manotada leve en la nuca.

TK no se ha calmado desde que llegó. Todavía está intentando no llorar. Eso no puedo permitirlo.

Me agacho para estar frente a frente. "Desahógate. Si te aguantas te hará daño, y no puedo dejar que te enfermes."

_Él _sí me escucha. Todos lo hacen. Sólo Tai decide ignorarme.

TK empieza a sollozar agitadamente, así que lo abrazo. Casi berrea contra mi pecho, agarrando fuertemente mi camisa y temblando.

Sonrío y le doy palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de consolarlo. Volteo a ver a Tai y veo que esconde su mirada, tratando de no ver ni escuchar el llanto de su novio. Le advertí que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

Le toma alrededor de 3 minutos calmarse. Se separa de mí. Empiezo a curar el pequeño moretón que tiene debajo del ojo, y los numerosos pequeños rasguños en sus brazos.

TK asiente y me sonríe. No es una sonrisa totalmente genuina, no es _su_ sonrisa, pero definitivamente es una mejoría.

"Creo que deberían irse, _arreglarme_ va a tardar un buen rato." Tai les sugiere, casi ordena. Ambos asienten y se retiran. Antes de salir, TK abraza efusivamente a Tai y le susurra algo al oído. Comparten un beso y después TK y Davis se van.

Me doy la vuelta y espero unos cuantos segundos, asegurándome que ni TK ni Davis nos escuchan.

Antes de que pueda abofetear a Tai y gritarle como era mi plan, lo escucho riéndose. Se la está buscando…

Me vuelvo para verlo. Ya se quitó la camiseta. Puedo ver una especie de mapa retorcido de abuso. Los moretones, cortadas y raspones en su pecho me provocan nauseas al principio. El ríe amargamente.

"Me advertiste que esto pasaría, lo sé. Debería haberte escuchado. Tu siempre tienes la razón." Me dice dolido frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó cargando mi botiquín. Tenía razón, esto va a tardar.

"Ya se corrió la voz." Responde.

"¿Y…?" Empiezo por su cara, que aparte del labio hinchado y un rasguño leve, está intacta.

"Un montón de imbéciles empezaron a molestar a TK, Davis estaba con él. Recuérdame darle las gracias por no dejar a mi novio morir solo. Eran cinco, de mi edad más o menos. Empezaron a empujarlos, les decían maricones, putos… Claro que siendo TK y Davis, se defendieron."

Puedo sentir como me hierve la sangre mientras continua con el relato, su cara se contorsiona en un rictus sumamente amargo.

"Yo había quedado de verlo ahí. Cuando llegué los estaban pasando entre todos, golpeándolos. Como si fuera un juego, un chiste. Ni siquiera estaba pensando cuando me abalancé contra ellos. De una patada en la nuca noqueé a uno. No se volvió a levantar, pero los demás ya no estaban jugando. Los otros cuatro se fueron contra mí, uno de ellos tenía una manopla."

Puedo ver las marcas que dejaron en su cuerpo, sé muy bien que no estaban jugando. Ojalá hubiera podido estar ahí, ojalá pudiera hacer más que sólo remendarlo.

"Si te lo preguntas, ganamos." Se ríe entre dientes molesto. Me mira y creo que nunca lo he visto así de lastimado.

"Tenías razón. Me dijiste que me alejara de TK, que no fuera tan a prisa. Que la gente no iba a entenderlo. Debí haberte escuchado." Me dice, lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

"Me gustaría no tenerla esta vez. No es tu culpa, Tai." Pongo mi mano en su hombro y su voz se quiebra, casi de manera infantil.

"¡Quiero que deje de importarme, Joe! No quiero que me duela cuando hagan cosas así… No importa que tan duro crea que me estoy volviendo, todavía me lastima. ¿Por qué no nos pueden dejar en paz? No queremos causar problemas, no los buscamos. ¡No pueden entender que lo amo! Eso es todo lo que me importa, no quiero ser popular ni que me inviten a todas las fiestas. Sólo quiero que se dejen de meter con nosotros. Quiero que dejen de lastimarnos así."

Para por un momento, llorando quedamente, sosteniendo firmemente mi mano en su hombro. Cuando levanta la cara veo que sigue sonriendo. Su sonrisa hace que mi pecho se comprima.

"Lo que más me duele es TK. Él no debería de estar pasando por esto. No se merece esto. Me mata verlo llorar de esa manera. Y me siento aún peor porque no pude hacer nada para evitarlo."

Sé que él no tiene ni quiera mi lastima. No me dejaría abrazarlo como a TK. Sólo necesita que lo escuche. Y eso sí que puedo hacerlo. Lo escucho y permanezco a su lado. Mi mano nunca deja su hombro y el nunca suelta mi mano. Me lo cuenta todo, y más. Todo su dolor, sus penas. Todo lo que se calla para que TK y nosotros no nos enteremos. Para que no nos preocupemos.

Que difícil debe ser mantener esa sonrisa cuando estás tan dolido.

Después de unos momentos deja de llorar y empiezo a atender sus heridas. Ambos estamos callados, ya no hay nada más que decir. Me aseguro que no le duela más de lo necesario. Cuando sus heridas están vendadas y desinfectadas empiezo a masajear sus músculos engarrotados, tratando de consolar su alma también.

Él me lo permite.

Cuando todo queda dicho y hecho, se pone de nuevo su camiseta. Lo acompaño a la puerta y me da la mano cariñosamente. "Gracias, Joe. Gracias por todo, por ser tan bueno con nosotros, en especial con TK."

Sonríe. No con esa sonrisa odiosa y presumida que usualmente tiene atornillada en la cara, pero con una sonrisa pequeña sincera y agradecida.

"No hay de qué. Tú sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo para _remendarte_."

Yo sé que él entiendo lo que quiero decir.

* * *

Lo más denso que eh escrito hasta ahora, trate de no exagerar, espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
